Metallurgist
Metallurgist is the main antagonist of the War-Beast series, although Pandora is often the most recurring villain in the series Metallurgist is the unquestioned "Big Bad" who oversees every evil act the Metal Empire commits: he is an insane and monstrous man who is loathed and feared in equal measure by those who dare to fight against him, even his own allies are either afraid of him or competing amongst themselves to show who is ruthless enough to earn his favor. History Metallurgist was once a kind, loving scientist from an alternate 3098AD - yet something went horribly wrong one day and Metallurgist's personality dramatically changed for the worse: already a powerful man by the time he mysteriously snapped his lapse into insanity was sudden and cataclysmic, using forbidden technology even for the distant future he separated himself from the main time-stream and catapulted himself to the modern-era aboard an impressive ship he named the "War-Zone".. within this ship were many advanced machines Metallurgist labelled "War-Pods", modified by himself to "convert" living things into cybernetic servants: yet as mad as he was Metallurgist did not wish to use humans as subjects, instead he took to randomly capturing wild animals (and stray pets) - resulting in the formation of what he called "War-Beasts". Appearance Metallurgist is a 5ft 7in tall human male with a white beard and hair wearing standard glasses despite technology having advanced far beyond the need for such things, suggesting he adopts this guise out of choice rather than necessity: he dressed in a white tuxedo with a black bow-tie and white shoes. However Metallurgist is often concealed behind a 15ft tall exo-skeleton designed to make him resemble a mechanical gorilla. Personality Power Anatomy and Function *'Time-Travel' (Metallurgist is a time-traveller from the distant future, as a result he has access to technology and knowledge beyond that of normal humanity - he has also shown the ability to travel backwards and forwards in time but must be wary of avoiding time-paradoxes in the process which could destroy the universe: after all one can not very well conquer the world if one destroys it..) * Exotic Technology (due to his intelligence and resources Metallurgist has exotic technology, unlike hi-tech technology the appropriately named "exotic technology" is unable to be understood by modern-day human and is thus often mistake for "magic": a good example of the exotic technology Metallurgist utilizes are the War-Pods, which can transform common animals of almost any species into humanoid cyborgs) *'Superhuman Intelligence' (Metallurgist is extremely intelligent even without his technology or time-travel status, far exceeding that of modern-day humans: although he claims that this level of intelligence was not uncommon in the far-future, which was part of his reasoning of going back in time as he regards modern humanity as "simple-minded fools, more easily conquered by force or persuasion") *'Cloning / Bioengineering / Robotics' (Metallurgist's fields of speciality are cloning, bioengineering and robotics - allowing him to create advanced clones of himself and others, robotic replicas and constructs as well as bioengineered animals and weaponry) *'Intimidation' (Metallurgist is a greatly feared figure within his setting, as such he intimidates many around him by mere presence - this makes people more willing to do as he tells them (out of fear) and less likely to rebel or question him: of course there are always exceptions to the rule and heroic defiances of his power can weaken his Intimidation factor) *'Authority' (Metallurgist is an authority figure in his setting and thus has vast amounts of resources and minions at his command) Strengths Weaknesses Battle Stats Hero Level: 4 Agility: 4 Speed: 3 Strength: 3 Endurance: 4 Willpower: 9 (all stats are base - they can vary dramatically if he is enhanced via his many power-suits or other technological-wonders) Category:Villains Category:Suxx